Plants vs. Zombies: What In The World? Again
Plants vs. Zombies: What in the World? Again (also known as PvZWITW2) is the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: What in the World? By Pyro424, Fandom Creeper, and DrAxhelYT12. The game follows Trent, a gardener that has stumbled upon the attacking plants and takes down the Zombies' armada, which contains hypnotized plants. Opening Blurb "Trent has always been your average gardener, growing the usual cabbages and daisies. But one day that all changes when mysterious plants invade his lawn, followed by Zombies who are hungry for some cranium led by... more plants? Trent must resort to using his gardening skills to defeat the Zombies and restore the Plants." Opening Cutscene A normal lawn is seen under a night sky containing various plants, most of which are sleeping. Zombies soon appear armed with weapons and force the plants into the house. The camera cuts to the inside of the house, where Crazy Dave is seen huddling up against a wall, holding some of the Plants. Then, a tall zombie enters the room with a tray, containing weapons with a goo-like matter visible inside of them. Select Zombies take the weapons and begin to use them on the plants, swirling their eyes and twisting their movements. Crazy Dave realizes what is going on and pushes some plants out of the window before having his pot removed and being hit by a weapon as well. The plants escape into the distance. The screen cuts to black before opening again, showing the escapees washed up on a shore. A young man sees them and takes them back to his house. During some dialogue, we learn his name is Trent as he tries to talk to the plants to no avail. The camera pans to outside of the house, where a Zombie is shown on the lawn, followed by more Zombies and an odd mechanical titan in the background. The camera cuts to the mech, showing a Peashooter with glistening, golden eyes. Gameplay The game plays like your usual Plants vs. Zombies game, except the Plant Food indicator is at the top and is a gauge instead of a meter, filling when enough Zombies are defeated. (30) Worlds are unlocked by completing the current world's levels. Sometimes a cutscene will play, which are skippable by tapping a button in the top right shaped like a pine tree three times. A Homing Cuke can be used on most levels to deal heavy damage to Zombies. (Boss levels do not have this.) Big Peas are this game's equivalent to lawnmowers, unlocked at Gardensdale- Day 3. They can be tapped on to fire peas that remove an entire lane of zombies. This game features the Gasha Machine, which can be spun for coins and certain plants from the previous game unobtainable in this game. ( Far Fern, Snaklegrass, and Fruit Punch) It is obtained by completing Gardensdale- Day 10. Returning plants and new plants only have their primary costumes. This game features the Zen Garden from it's predecessor. It features its Difficuly system with it's predecessor. Worlds Gardensdale (Tutorial) A tutorial world sporting three levels featuring Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, and a new plant, Mush-Rocket. The first two levels feature instructions on how to plant plants and how to collect sun, which falls from the sky on occasion. The last level features barricades on two lanes and a Gargantuar on the middle one. Skippable after the Opening Cutscene. Gardensdale Where Trent's adventure begins, Gardensdale has 10 levels, introducing Spy-Conifer, Lobbed Tickseed, Elf Aloe, and Peashooter. The Zombies introduced here are Bricked Zombie, Pole-Vaulting Zombie, Zombotany Peashooter, and Zombotany Wall-Nut. Purple Devil's Spooky Skirmish (Event) Trent battles against odd Alien Zombies in a new world playable from September 22 to October 31. The plant introduced here is Purple Devil. The Zombies introduced here are Alien Zombie, Alien Conehead Zombie, and Alien Buckethead Zombie. Sunken Scuffle Venture underwater in a fancy mech with a new character as you unlock Shameflower, Eelgrass, True Morels, Boasting Kelp, and Photoplankton as you face off against Bubble Browncoat Zombie, Bubble Imp, Bubble Conehead Zombie, Bubble Buckethead Zombie, Scuba Soldier Zombie, and Angler Zombie! Currencies Coins Coins are used to buy Plant Food, (1,000) detonate zombies with the Homing Cuke, (1,000 (multiplies by 2 each time used)) and restore Big Peas. (1,000, once a level) They are obtained commonly by completing levels. Tourmalines Tourmalines are used to spin the Gasha Machine. They are obtained rarely by completing levels. Icons Trivia * This game's original name was "Plants vs. Plants and Zombies". Category:Pyro 424 Category:Pyro424 Category:PvZ:WITWA Category:Games Category:Unfinished